This invention relates to absorbent articles such as films, particulates, and fibers wherein the blood absorption rate is increased by the addition of amido compounds and non-ionic surfactants.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,563, dated Feb. 26, 1980 that water swellable absorbents can be surface treated with polyether glycols to improve the blood absorption rate. However, the present invention discloses an improvement over this patent.